Legs Parker (Batman)
Legs Parker (Tisha Sterling) is the daughter of the crime family led by Ma Parker in the 1966 back to back episodes "Ma Parker" and "Greatest Mother of them All" for the TV series "Batman". Legs comes from a crime family of three older brothers and a strong mother (Shelley Winters) who leads them all. Their plan was to get caught and sent to jail, but they had to make it look like they didn't want to get caught. Once in jail, their master plan could take place, with them setting up a new criminal headquarters at the penitentiary to commit their crimes. The family first appeared at the Gotham City Mother of the Year Awards where she introduces her children: Pretty Boy (Robert Beiheller), Machine Gun (Peter Brooks), Mad Dog (Michael Vanderver) and Legs. Ma won the award and then proceeded to rob all the women at the ceremony. Legs was dressed in a Daisy Mae cut-off blue shorts and matching boots, and a red button down shirt which was cropped up to reveal a bare stomach. Ma Parker and her children were the only villains that Batman and Robin faced which used guns as a weapon of choice. They all favored machine guns, which easily out gunned the Gotham City Police Department. Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward) track the family gang down to their hideout at Cherry Blossom Road and give her sons a good thrashing. Ma begs Batman to go easy on her so she can turn herself in peacefully. When Batman takes her outside to the police, Ma drops a smoke bomb that was concealed in her hair. The whole family escapes except for Pretty Boy. Next the gang robs a theater that was viewing "The Woman in Red". After making their getaway, Machine Gun is left behind and captured. Batman and Robin then find Ma and the rest of her family looting the Gotham Drugstore where they capture Mad Dog, but Ma and Legs escape again. Ma then hides in an old folks' home under the alias of Mrs. Smith, with the beautiful Legs disguised as a nurse. Legs is dressed in her white sexy short skirted outfit along with white stockings and white nurses hat. It is here that Batman and Robin captured the two remaining members of the gane and took them to Gotham State Penitentiary. Legs is now dressed in a tight fitting horizontal pinstripe prison outfit, with the prison number 35-23-34 on the front, which obviously stood for her impressive measurements. She also had white go go boots on. In one funny scene, Robin remarks to Batman, that Legs has legs that reminds him of Catwoman (Julie Newmar). To this Batman replies with, "You're growing up, Robin", and then reminding him that he should keep his sights raised while fighting crime. Ma takes the warden hostage and takes over the prison. Although she wins the instant support of Catwoman and a number of the other inmates, she decides to leave the two greatest criminals in the penitentiary, the Joker and the Penguin in solitary confinement until they recognize her as dominant when Catwoman asked about them. Ma then makes an attempt to kill the Dynamic Duo by sending an inmate disguised as a prison guard to plant a bomb in the Batmobile that will explode when it reaches 60 mph. However, Batman and Robin escape her trap and go back to check on Ma and her family. when everything seems normal, they reluctantly leave the penitentiary. Ma then holds a meeting with most of the prisoners and tells them that the more criminals that Batman and Robin arrest the more talent they will have to form the Gotham Pen gang. Ma and her gang try to rob an armored car filled with half a million dollars in cash and destroy it. Batman and Robin arrive on the scene and the gang makes their escape. However, Batman manages to tear off a sleeve of one of the criminals in the struggle. After examining it, he suspects that Ma is behind this and after hearing by phone that the warden was in trouble. They again race to the penitentiary. After arriving there, the Caped Crusaders are captured and taken to Ma Parker, who straps them to two electric chairs that are scheduled to execute them at midnight. She leaves Legs in charge to watch them but she is tricked into leaving after Batman tells her that Ma and the boys may be hiding something from her. This is especially effective, because Legs' mother says that girls have no business in crime. Therefore, Legs has tried extra hard to prove to her mother all along that she is just as good as any of ther brothers. Batman manages to contact Alfred Pennyworth, telling him to tell the Gotham Board of Electricity to shut off the penitentiary's power precisely at midnight. By the time Ma returns and is about to pull the switch to set off the electric chairs, the whole power in the building has shut off. Batman and Robin break free from their restraints and fight Ma's boys. After an ensuing battle, Ma Parker and her family is finally arrested for good. Legs was the last of the family to be apprehended. Gallery screenshot_51699.jpg 2q03k2.gif screenshot_51700.jpg 2q03ql.gif screenshot_51702.jpg screenshot_51703.jpg screenshot_51704.jpg screenshot_51705.jpg 2q03w4.gif screenshot_51706.jpg 2q0443.gif screenshot_51707.jpg screenshot_51708.jpg screenshot_51720.jpg screenshot_51721.jpg screenshot_51722.jpg screenshot_51709.jpg screenshot_51710.jpg screenshot_51711.jpg screenshot_51712.jpg 2q04e9.gif screenshot_51713.jpg screenshot_51714.jpg screenshot_51715.jpg screenshot_51716.jpg screenshot_51717.jpg screenshot_51718.jpg screenshot_51719.jpg 2q050n.gif Category:1960s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Clothing Damage Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Gang Member Category:Gangster Category:Gun Moll Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Nurse Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Prison Uniform Category:Robber Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Arrested